Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -8\% \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -35\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ -8\% \times -100\% \times -35\% = {?} $ $ -8\% \times -100\% \times -35\% = -2.8000000000000003 \% $